metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fox
Gray Fox, formerly known as Null, was the codename of FOXHOUND agent Frank Jaeger. Originally a child soldier for FRELIMO, he was the only active field agent of FOXHOUND to achieve the codename "Fox," FOXHOUND's highest commemoration, and was decorated five times. Fox was Solid Snake's war buddy and best friend after the Outer Heaven Uprising, but Fox's loyalty to Big Boss forced him to betray Snake during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. He survived his injuries during his battle with Snake and was outfitted with a powered exoskeleton and given intense gene therapy. He confronted Snake as a neutral force during the Shadow Moses Incident before dying at the hands of Liquid Snake via Metal Gear REX. Biography Early life and career Born sometime in the early 1950s to a German-American father and a Vietnamese mother, they died during the early stages of the Vietnam War while Frank was still a child. As a result, he was discriminated against due to his half-Caucasian heritage and was forced to work hard labor for the war effort. Eventually, he ended up in Mozambique to participate in the country's war of independence.In both the original and re-released versions of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Gray Fox tells Solid Snake that the first time Big Boss saved him was sometime after the Vietnam War, when he was placed in a work camp due to his Caucasian heritage. Fox's backstory given in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops contradicts these events. The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database omits any references to Fox being in Vietnam. Because of this, it is unknown if this information is still canon. During his years fighting in the Mozambican War of Independence, Frank was known for his cruel war tactics: acting with "the frankness of a young boy," he would trick enemies into letting their guard down, allowing him to kill them with "the ruthlessness of a hunter." This earned him the nickname "The Frank Hunter" by his enemies, but because he could speak a little German, his comrades called him Jaeger (German for "hunter"), giving him the proper name of "Frank Jaeger." Throughout the war, Frank killed dozens of government soldiers from the Portuguese regime. In 1966, Big Boss became acquainted with him as a nameless child soldier in the FRELIMO, a Marxist guerrilla group, in Mozambique. Big Boss took Frank as a young child after stopping him in battle and left him at a rehab facility, thinking he would be safe. While at the rehab center, he was taken by the CIA and used as a test subject for the "Perfect Soldier Project." The project turned the boy into a more efficient killer, capable of killing his targets without remorse, however, it was at a cost. When he was not fighting, he was kept in a coffin-shaped sensory deprivation water tank which would reset his memories, and suppress his emotions. Also, this intense treatment seemed to enhance his reflexes allowing him to deflect bullets and become incredibly agile. Because Frank was the only surviving test subject of the project, he was deemed a lost number and was given the codename of "Null." As a teenager, Null (also occasionally called the Perfect Soldier) became a member of the FOX unit when it was under the leadership of Gene during the San Hieronymo Takeover. He helped the unit capture Big Boss, and confronted him during the operation, but was unable to defeat him. Despite being laid back into his stasis-tank, his memories of the battle with Big Boss couldn't be erased. He first escaped from the stasis-tank shortly after Gene's call with Ocelot, killing several officers before finally being subdued quickly by Gene by stabbing his hands and knees with knives and telekinetically pushing Null. Driven by a need to kill Big Boss, he broke free of his chamber a second time and after slaughtering many of his own comrades, he confronted Big Boss again at the Subpower station, and, after explaining his views and thoughts stemming from the Perfect Soldier project (including his mind being "littered with corpses" and having an almost fatalistic and nihilistic view on life) asked "Why won't you die? What do you hope to accomplish by living?" It was only after this second battle that Big Boss realized who Null really was. Big Boss defeated Null again and convinced him to seek help somewhere outside of the FOX unit. Afterwards, he was sent to the hospital, and while he did ultimately survive the events of the San Hieronymo Takeover, he was severely wounded both physically and mentally. The doctors and Roy Campbell were also unsure if, after his eventual release from the hospital, he would ever live a normal life after that. Post-San Hieronymo and FOXHOUND Frank later participated in the Mozambican Civil War, this time as a soldier for the RENAMO. During one of his missions, he was captured by FRELIMO soldiers and heavily tortured, having his nose and ears cut off.Gray Fox: "I was being tortured as a RENAMO soldier, and he saved me again. They'd cut off my ears and my nose..." Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, MSX2 (1990) He was rescued a few days later by none other than Big Boss. FOX presumably underwent reconstructive surgery afterwards, in order to disguise the horrific injuries he sustained, as evidenced by his later appearances.The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database omits any reference to Gray Fox's later participation in the Mozambican Civil War, so it is unknown if the information is still canon. It was around this time that Frank killed two people in Rhodesia, during the Rhodesian Civil War, before discovering they had a young girl. Feeling immense guilt, he adopted her, and cared for her as a younger sister. In 1980, Big Boss took Frank and his "sister" to the United States. Afterwards, Frank and Big Boss returned to Africa to continue fighting a war, leaving her behind in America. During the 1988 Winter Olympic Games in Calgary, while living under the alias of "Frank Hunter," Frank became romantically involved with Czech figure skating champion Gustava Heffner. The two tried to elope together, but American authorities rejected her bid for asylum and she was sent back to her country, where she was stripped of her competition rights. Following this incident, Frank developed a great deal of resentment for his superiors. Circa the early 1990s, Frank became the only active field agent in FOXHOUND to receive the codename, "Fox" (the highest commemoration given to any member of the unit), and had been decorated five times, due to his extraordinary soldiering skills. During his long service in FOXHOUND, Gray Fox's real name, Frank Jaeger, was also highly classified by "Classified National Security Codes." In 1995, Gray Fox was the agent assigned to Operation Intrude N312. Fox's objective was to gather data on a top-secret nuclear weapon that the fortified state of Outer Heaven was secretly developing. After successfully infiltrating Outer Heaven, Gray Fox scouted the first building of the fortress, noting the locations of the inner courtyard, cameras and elevators, along with various weapons and equipment, such as card keys and Beretta handguns. Sometime afterwards, he stumbled upon information relating to the new weapon being developed.Metal Gear - User's Manual (1987) However, the mission ended in failure when Gray Fox was captured, though not before relaying the details of his reconnaissance back to FOXHOUND. His final words before his transmission was cut were simply: "Metal Gear..." In the follow-up mission, known as Operation Intrude N313, Fox was rescued by rookie FOXHOUND member Solid Snake. Fox provided Snake with all the known facts about Metal Gear; a nuclear-equipped walking battle tank. Together, they successfully destroyed the Metal Gear prototype under development in Outer Heaven. However, shortly after the destruction of Metal Gear, it was revealed that Big Boss himself was secretly the commander of Outer Heaven's forces all along. Sometime after the destruction of Outer Heaven, Fox deserted the FOXHOUND unit and disappeared along with Big Boss (who was presumed dead after his battle with Snake). Around this time, Fox followed him and helped in the formation of Zanzibar Land by becoming an active participant of the Mercenary War. After his success in the war, he was assigned as commander of Zanzibar Land's Mercenary Force, also known as the "Dogs of War." In 1999, Fox began raiding several nuclear disposal sites with the revised Metal Gear D. This act, along with Zanzibar Land's kidnapping of Dr. Kio Marv, led to a retaliation from FOXHOUND, which was now under the command of Colonel Roy Campbell. Snake was pulled from retirement and was the sole agent sent out to neutralize Zanzibar Land. During the course of Snake's mission, Fox began transmitting anonymous messages to Snake, claiming to be his "#1 Fan," in order to help him overcome certain obstacles and traps. Fox and Snake met again after four years when the bridge leading to the detention camp where Dr. Marv was being held was destroyed by Fox himself. Ironically enough, Fox also caused the death of his former lover, Gustava Heffner (who was in Zanzibar Land, now serving as an StB agent and Marv's bodyguard), when he destroyed the bridge, though he was possibly unaware of this. Shortly thereafter, when Snake tried to access floor 20 of the Tower Building, Gray Fox stopped the elevator and arranged for an assassination squad to eliminate Snake. Later, Snake successfully destroyed Metal Gear D with Fox at the helm. However, not only did he survive the mech's destruction, but he obtained the OILIX formula from Snake, after the latter's equipment caught fire from the explosion. Snake then gave chase after discarding all of his equipment and confronted Fox barehanded in a minefield. Snake won the battle, with Gray Fox then explaining to Snake that he was indebted to Big Boss due to his past actions for him, and that although he does not actually like war, he nonetheless needed it due to his experiences from childhood, as well as admitted that he was the one who sent the anonymous calls to Snake. Snake then vowed that he will meet up with Gustava Heffner on the other side before Gray Fox lost consciousness. Snake escaped the facility, leaving a presumed dead Gray Fox behind. Rebirth After the supposed death of Big Boss and the downfall of Zanzibar Land, Fox's body, blown apart by a landmine, were recovered on-site by a "clean-up" crew. He was taken by FOXHOUND's chief medic Dr. Clark and became a guinea pig for her gene therapy experiments. In order to improve his mobility, an experimental exoskeleton was grafted directly onto his body along with his limbs. Aside from improved agility and strength, the suit also allowed Fox to "cloak" at will, using a new form of stealth camouflage technology. Also, he was drugged during the four years of his experimentation while Dr. Clark and her team further experimented on him. In 2000, Fox's foster sister (now going under the alias of Naomi Hunter) joined FOXHOUND as Dr. Clark's assistant. She helped Fox escape his containment in 2003, and summarily covered up his actions when he killed Clark, reporting it as a laboratory accident, as well as faking his death in the accident and helping him hide out. In reality, Fox was requested to kill Dr. Clark by EVA since she had been one of the founding members of the Patriots, partially out of revenge for what he had to endure as being a test subject for the Cyborg Ninja project. In 2005, during the Shadow Moses Incident, Fox (as the first Cyborg Ninja) infiltrated the island in search of Solid Snake, who was on a mission to neutralize the renegade FOXHOUND unit led by Liquid Snake. However, he also ended up letting the Sons of Big Boss know of his existance by killing three of their men while cloaked shortly before Snake infiltrated Shadow Moses Island, resulting in the security detail becoming even tighter.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Genome Soldier 1: "Did something happen?" Genome Soldier 2: "There's an intruder." Genome Soldier 1: "Really?" Genome Soldier 2: "He's already done three people." Genome Soldier 1: "He's killed three people?" Genome Soldier 2: "Yeah. They say he's using stealth too." (cuts to Solid Snake eavesdropping on their conversation) Solid Snake: "Stealth? There's an intruder besides me?" He first made contact with Snake after releasing ArmsTech President Kenneth Baker from captivity and attacking Revolver Ocelot, severing his right hand. Later, after taking out a large group of Genome Soldiers (of whom one of those killed believed to be a ghost''Metal Gear Solid'', Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998) Genome Soldier: It... It's a... ghost... (collapses)), Fox confronted Snake once again in the laboratory of Hal Emmerich, demanding that they fight to the death. At first, Snake did not recognize the man in the exoskeleton, but after engaging him in hand-to-hand combat, Snake realized who he was. After a time, Snake began to prevail in the battle but before its ultimate conclusion was reached, Fox cried out in pain and fled the laboratory. Fox later helped Snake in his mission by transmitting anonymous messages regarding dangers to Snake under the alias of "Deepthroat" (much like he did during Operation Intrude F014). When Snake was drawn into battle with Metal Gear REX, Gray Fox managed to damage it further by attacking REX's radome, interfering with the sealed cockpit's sensory input. As Liquid fought to locate Fox and Snake with REX's damaged sensors, Fox revealed to Snake that many years ago, he had been the one who had killed Naomi's parents in Rhodesia but he was unable to bring himself to kill Naomi, who had been too young at the time to remember the incident. Fox begged Snake to tell her the truth. Nastasha Romanenko, who was listening to this conversation via Snake's Codec, speculated that his compulsion of adopting Naomi as well as his continuously participating in wars with Big Boss, were derived from PTSD gained from when he was a child soldier.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001) "We may have looked like a happy little family, but I was terrified every time she looked me in the eye -- that she would see the truth. Tell her for me, will you? Tell her that I'm the one who took her family from her, not you." (Page 244) Many former child soldiers are permanently traumatized by their horrific war experiences. It was possible that Gray Fox's compulsions -- whether it be taking in his victims' orphaned child or returning again and again to the battlefields with Big Boss -- had its roots in his childhood scars. ::In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth by Nastasha Romanenko. Following this exchange, Fox leapt from his hiding spot and again attacked Metal Gear REX, eventually destroying the radome completely, and forcing Liquid to open the cockpit. This made the tank vulnerable to well placed stinger missiles. During a second assault on REX, Fox was severely injured when one of his arms was sliced off by the tank's laser. He was then pinned against a wall by REX before being released to fall to the ground. During this time, he managed to completely overwhelm the radome, declaring that "a cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" Fox ordered Snake to fire the stinger, but Liquid informed Snake that if he tried, then Fox would die from the resulting explosion. As Snake hesitated, Fox told him about how after Zanzibar Land, he was recovered on site and was neither truly alive nor truly dead, and that he could finally die in peace with Snake to witness it. As Fox lay on the hanger floor, Liquid tried to kill off Fox once and for all by crushing him under one of Metal Gear's massive feet, however, Fox's grafted exoskeleton meant that this first attempt failed. With REX's second stomp however, the only man to ever achieve the "Fox" codename was no more. His last words were directed towards Snake: Posthumous After escaping the Shadow Moses facility, Snake contacted Naomi, informing her that Fox's last message had been that he would always love her. Snake decided not to tell her that Fox had killed her parents because he was the only family Naomi had ever known. Four years later, Solid Snake referenced Gray Fox's last words to Raiden when explaining why he was motivated to commit grassroots resistance. Another five years later, the experimentation that was utilized on Gray Fox that resulted in the Gene Therapy project also resulted in the creation of the SOP system.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Kojima Productions (2008) Naomi Hunter: Snake... remember Frank? // Old Snake: Frank Jaegar... Gray Fox. // Naomi Hunter: They twisted his body from their experiments and nullified his broken heart with his nanomachines. SOP has taken it even further and applied it to living human beings. Trivia *Gray Fox's birth name is unknown. *Frank's unique Sneaking Suit color during his time as Null was red. *The codename "Deepthroat", which Gray Fox used when contacting Snake by Codec to offer him advice, was also the name of the FBI agent who exposed U.S. President Richard Nixon's involvement in the Watergate scandal. FBI agent William Mark Felt was the real Deepthroat, and he revealed himself to the public in May 2005, only three months after the Shadow Moses Incident. *The pupil of one of Gray Fox's eyes was white during the Shadow Moses Incident. This may have been caused by his fight with Snake in Zanzibar Land. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear'' series first appears in the original Metal Gear (spelled "Grey Fox" in the MSX2 version). The player's initial objective is to rescue him and obtain intel on Metal Gear from him. Fox returns in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, where he confronts Snake as an enemy on several occasions, while secretly assisting him as an anonymous informant. Fox's past is fleshed out in this game and his civilian identity is revealed to be ("Frank Yeager" in the MSX2 version). His face portrait was modeled after actor Tom Berenger. In the re-released versions, he was redesigned to resemble Yoji Shinkawa's later depiction of the character in Metal Gear Solid. Portions of Gray Fox's character, namely his first name of Frank, as well as his attempting to elope with a Czech figure skater, were influenced by the novel Crossfire. The Metal Gear Solid: Official Mission Handbook stated that Gray Fox was born in the 1970s. However, he appears in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (which is set in 1970) as a teenager. ''Metal Gear Solid'' series In the English versions, Gray Fox was voiced by Greg Eagles (credited as George Byrd) in Metal Gear Solid, Rob Paulsen in The Twin Snakes, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Metal Gear Solid 4 and Larc Spies in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. In Japanese versions, he was voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa in Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 4, Takumi Yamazaki (the same man who voices Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 3), in Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel and Jun Fukuyama in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. In the Japanese versions of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Metal Gear Solid 4, Gray Fox utilized the vocal archives of Kaneto Shiozawa due to his death in 2000. In the Metal Gear Solid: Official Missions Handbook, Gray Fox was stated to have been born in the 1970s. However, Portable Ops retcons this with his appearance as Null. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, a prequel set two decades before the events of the first Metal Gear, features a teenage Gray Fox as a masked machete-wielding soldier named . The revelation of his identity in Portable Ops is similar to that in Metal Gear Solid; in both cases, his identity is unknown until he is engaged in battle and defeated. In the novelization of Metal Gear Solid, Gray Fox's death was portrayed in a slightly different manner than in both the original game and the remake. Namely, Gray Fox managed to destroy Metal Gear REX's radome at the exact same time that the mech stepped on him, thus failing to crush him to death in that instant. However, he was still gravely wounded from the attack, and as a result, he died shortly afterwards. The remake, The Twin Snakes, was also slightly different in doing Gray Fox's death, as it only utilized one stomp attack to kill Gray Fox, with it gradually delivering an increasing amount of pressure on Gray Fox until his exoskeleton caved. REX then wiped its foot on the floor. In the novelization, the gun that Gray Fox used against REX was specified to be a portable Vulcan cannon.Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson The voice came from behind him. Snake whirled around to behold the cyborg ninja standing a few feet away. The samurai sword was safely in its sheath, but the man formerly known as Frank Jaegar held a portable Vulcan cannon in his right hand. Gray Fox is referenced several times in Metal Gear Solid 4. During one cutscene where Naomi recalls Fox, a sample of "The Frank Hunter" theme from Portable Ops is heard. In Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel it is hinted that Gray Fox was sent by the Patriots to find and kill Solid Snake, in order to facilitate the Patriots' job of assassinating him themselves (yet they would try to have Solid Snake assasinate Liquid Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid 4). Gray Fox was ranked #2 on Screw Attack's Top Ten Ninjas list. Play Arts Kai has released action figures of Gray Fox in his Cyborg Ninja form, which had three models: One was the regular variant used in the game, one was based on the bonus-colored variant, and the last one was primarily gray. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Gray Fox appears as an Assist Trophy who leaps around the arena and attacks opponents with rapid sword-slashes. He also deflects any projectiles fired at him. He also has the ability to reappear from the top of the screen if he falls off the stage. If one of the players is in control of Solid Snake and the Gray Fox assist trophy is activated, the two characters will exchange in dialogue from Metal Gear Solid. An unlockable trophy of Gray Fox exists within the game, with the following text: An enigmatic soldier with great physical and combat skills. Calling himself "Deepthroat" and equipped with an enhanced environmental camouflage suit, he dedicated his life to fighting Snake. In a twist of fate, Gray Fox ends up protecting his sworn rival from Metal Gear REX. Long ago, Gray Fox fought Snake in Zanzibar Island. Gameplay ''Metal Gear Solid'' In Metal Gear Solid (and The Twin Snakes), if the player neither manages, nor attempts, to escape the torture room's holding cell after Ocelot's five torture sessions, Gray Fox will appear and open the door for Snake before disappearing. Also, upon completing the game twice, Gray Fox's cyborg ninja outfit will be changed from blue and brown to red and blue, in a manner that resembled Spiderman/Deadpool. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' When fighting Null at the power substation, several of his quotes sound a lot more aggitated compared to when he said them during the fight at the silo entrance. To unlock Null, simply defeat him both times and begin a second playthrough after beating the game. In battle, Null uses a Machete for fighting at close quarters and deflecting bullets and uses M10 otherwise. Upon recruitment Null comes with a Machete as a unique weapon with an attack pattern similar to that of the unequipped punch punch kick attack pattern, and the third swipe is always lethal towards non-boss or regular opponents. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' During Act 4, when the player arrives at the Supply Port where REX's remains are, taking a picture of REX's left leg will unveil a ghost of Gray Fox while he was a cyborg ninja. Appearances * Metal Gear * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid (as the Cyborg Ninja) * Metal Gear Solid: Integral (as the Cyborg Ninja) * Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions (as the Cyborg Ninja) * Konami Krazy Racers (as the Cyborg Ninja) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (as Null) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (as an Assist Trophy) *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks, voice only and ghost) Gallery File:Mgs-cyborg-ninja.jpg|Concept artwork for Metal Gear Solid. metal_gear_solid_grey_fox.jpg|Artwork of Fox used on the cover of VR Missions. File:Twin Snakes Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox in The Twin Snakes. gray fox.JPG|Gray Fox fighting Metal Gear REX in The Twin Snakes. File:Grey fox.jpg|Fox in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. FrankJaegerNull.JPG|Null fighting Big Boss in Portable Ops. Metal gear yoji (2).jpg|Gray Fox figurine at the Yoji Shinkawa exhibit in the Smithsonian. Metal gear cast (3).jpg|Iron Man-esque Gray Fox statue unveiled at the 2011 CollARTible Expo. Metal Gear Solid Gray Fox by FireCouch1.png|Gray Fox concept art. Gray-Fox.jpg|Gray Fox fight to a stalemate in the Armory (Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes) Metal Gear Gray Fox by Westbrionage.jpg|Gray Fox jumping down. Tts19.jpg|Gray Fox kills a hapless Genome soldier, while he is covered in the Genone soldier's friends blood. (Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes) Play arts grayfox detail.jpg|Gray Fox Play Arts Kai Figurine. References de:Gray Fox es:Gray Fox Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary Category:MG Characters Category:MG2 Characters Category:MGS Characters Null